1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a photosensor, a method of manufacturing a photosensor, and a liquid crystal display including a photosensor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a photosensor, a method of manufacturing a photosensor, and a liquid crystal display including a photosensor to improve a sensing resolution and an aperture ratio, and to minimize an influence of visible rays for an infrared sensing sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD typically includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Recently, research has been underway on liquid crystal displays additionally having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function. To realize the touch sensing function and the image sensing function, a light sensor including an infrared ray sensor and a visible ray sensor may be added to the liquid crystal display.
However, a touch sensing capacity and an image sensing capacity should be increased in view of the increasing resolution of the liquid crystal display. However, there is a limit to reduce the size of an infrared sensing sensor and a visible ray sensing sensor.
Also, a problem may occur where the infrared sensing sensor may react with visible rays as well as infrared rays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.